


Rhaegar's Conquest

by dhazellouise



Series: Lyanna's Harem [19]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: Rhaegar Targaryen conquered her like the Dragon Lords of Old. With fire and blood, and with the desire to expand and feed his greed for three things: ore, gold and silver. "The Dragon has three heads." (WARNINGS: SEXUAL CONTENT)





	Rhaegar's Conquest

As the tales went, the sun shattered the second moon, breaking it like an egg and the dragons rained down upon the world.

That had been the beginning, and there above Lyanna hovered the Last Dragon, with the features of a God.

His irises were ringed with the halos of the sun, with splashes of the azure skies and the emeralds of the sea, but bathed in the purple hues of dusk.

His silver hair gleamed like the sliver of moonlight, streaming down upon the land that he was about to conquer.

Her Dragon Prince – Rhaegar Targaryen - was perfect, everything about him was perfect, even the pain of his first taking as he slid slowly into her was exquisite.

Lyanna gasped, delirious with want and heard her Dragon Prince moaned in turn, his lips seeking hers for a hungry kiss when he made his first conquest.

It hurt, but it was a sweet hurt.

He was the first to have discovered the Fourteen Flames inside of her, savoring the untouched wonders that she had to offer - that only  _she_ could offer him.

Then, her Dragon Lord made his move, thrusting into her deep and long. He stoked such fiery flames from the deepest pit of her belly that had Lyanna arching her back and moaning deep in her throat.

"Rhaegar…"

Her Dragon seated himself deeply into her, leaving nothing untouched as he delved in again and again and again, hard and fast until Lyanna was leaving marks on his back.

Her noises of pleasure came out like a pour of gold and ore that her Dragon seemed pleased to hear. She did not care even if she was being loud, so loud that it would have brought the attention of a red star to glare upon them in judgement.

Lyanna had woken up the Dragon and so she must endure the burning that followed.

Her Dragon Lord took the reins and conquered her, consuming her, setting her blood alight, branding and burning her, thawing her until she melted, until the only thing she could feel was him and his heat and the fire that he kindled inside of her.

It was the rise of an ancient empire, filling the world with the music of dragons.

And so this was how it all began, how an entire civilization was built, how Dragonlords ruled the skies, conquering one continent after the other with fire and blood, as her Dragon Lord was doing to her.

His teeth grazed the wing of her collarbones and that was how he conquered Volantis in the Long Bridge.

Then, she was on her hands and knees with him buried deep inside her. He remained unmoving still even while his finger played her as Dragons played with their peace treaty.

Her Dragon Lord took control of everything, hurriedly withdrawing and entering into negotiations despite her pleas and objections.

Then, he established Free Holds from east to west, expanding and marking his territory with his lips and tongue and teeth, inflaming her blood when he sent his hot breath skittering over her sensitive flesh and lapping at her until she was spent numerous times.

And one by one, she fell for him slowly and irrevocably.

Still, her Dragon Prince wanted more.

He was unquenchable.

He wanted all of her, the entire world, claiming the richness, the gold, the silver, the ore he could find in the very depths of her, scouring her and wringing out every last pleasured moans from her lips and trying to delve deeper still into the Fourteen Flames that he loved so much, taking and taking until she was consumed by him, until there was only ash and fire and smoke raining down upon her world.

Until one day, he could not.

Until one day, a red star fell for her, until the doom came for her and wiped out the civilization that her Dragon Prince had built in her mind and heart, leaving only the last legacy that her Dragon had left behind.

The Promised Prince.


End file.
